Talk:Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am
I've got the page ready to go once it's unlocked... Unlock please. Let's get this Page (Article) built. :) Tony Almeida 24 01:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah... maybe in the future, it shouldn't really be necessary to lock these pages? If someone adds spoilers or something, we can remove them. TiredAlex 04:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Why the heck is this page locked? The episode aired. Sk84life 15:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : The community deserved better than what happened last night with the unnecessarily long lock. Apparently, Proudhug locked it and then it was a case of all three active admins being away from a computer, and each one was assuming that one of the other two would notice/remember and unlock it. We dropped the ball there. Sorry all! : Regarding future episode page locks, please remember that there are a wide variety of options to consider. For example, the Battlestar wiki used to lock episode guides completely with a notice that asked users to edit other pages in the meantime, like character pages (but I'm also aware in their case it was partially done to prevent performance issues that Wikia wikis don't seem to have to worry about). I'd like to consider that we make new episode guides partially-protected, so only logged-in users can edit. Then as it is aired, it gets fully unlocked. Thoughts/other ideas? 18:43, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think locking should be necessary in the first place. Very rarely do spoilers turn up on this board, and there are next to no spoilers out for the remaining episodes yet, anyway. However, if pages MUST be locked, they should only be locked for unregistered users. We have a large community of active editors who would notice is something that shouldn't ends up on the page. :: I think it's important to remember that pages should be locked as a last resort and not on whims or preventive. Give us more credit than that, please. 23:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with you guys. I was also surprised that the guide was locked. Only registered users can have the privilege of editing new episode guides. Oh, and is that "refrain from editing" time period said in that Wikia message over? Just asking, since i was confused with the time it said there...----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 00:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) this sucks ...this is just plain stupid. 03:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it's completely unacceptable. If you take it on yourself to lock an episode page to prevent spoilers - a problem that almost never pops up - you at least owe it to the editing community to be around to unlock it. --Pyramidhead 05:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::I too think it's unnecessary to lock these pages. Spoilers are just as likely to be posted on character pages and those don't get locked. Besides, there's enough regular editors here that anything bad would be quickly reverted anyway. SeanPM 05:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Didn't know this had been locked. Apologies on behalf of the sysops, guys. But I'm glad this didn't cause anything to come to a screeching halt in terms of editing. 18:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Cast I know this isn't exactly, um, protocol, but I'm going to bed now- I waited a couple hours for it to unlock, and it hasn't, so I thought I'd just leave the cast list (so far, of course not complete!) here? I just didn't want my work to be wasted, that's all. When it gets unlocked someone can then just easily edit it in and not have to go back and re-write the whole thing. * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer Guest starring * Will Patton as Alan Wilson * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Paul Wesley as Stephen * Gabriel Casseus as Robert Galvez * Kathryn Gordon as Patricia Eames * Diego Klattenhoff as Sergeant Cadden * Rey Gallegos as FBI Agent Mizelli * Tom Choi as FBI Agent Park * Romeo Brown as * Troy Mittleider as Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Karim Prince as Med Tech #1 * Zachary Stockdale as Med Tech #2 * Emerson Brooks as Med Tech #4 TiredAlex 04:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Main image I'm sorry to do this each and every week, but is it just me or is the main image a little--dark? Like, actually, really dark? I thought my monitor was pretty bright, and I can't even make it out. When TwentyFourOnline posts screencaps, I'll suggest some alternatives. 00:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Great. I can barely make out what's on the main image. --MistahWhippy 01:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think the image of the building blowing up is really key to the episode. I liked the idea of a pic of Tony facing Jack on the floor, but not the specific image that was before. Thief12 03:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :: I think this one is way better than the one that was on previously. :: :: It's a key moment in the episode. Tony is facing Jack, not the other way, gun in hand, unlike the other picture. Thief12 04:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC)